


мужество

by Medoch



Series: добродетели [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: болит - значит жив





	

Вот опять.  
Снова труп.

Кейджи бы посмеялся, если бы был каким-нибудь отбитым психом или кем-то вроде того. Или если бы к нему внезапно пришла утерянная ещё в раннем детстве эмоциональность. Или если бы он считал, что смерть - это красиво.

Но в смерти нет ни хуя красивого. Если полжизни проведёшь в морге, перестанешь считать, что самоубийство - это романтично, что расцвётшее на груди кровавое пятно лучше, чем сколько-то лет в нищете и страхе. Если полжизни проведёшь в морге - сам сдохнешь и выгниешь изнутри.

Кейджи провёл в морге чуть меньше, чем всю жизнь. В шумной больнице, где работал отец, только там, на четвёртом этаже, было тихо, прохладно и пусто - Акааши с детства любил такие места. Его не волновали удавшиеся самоубийцы (в тихом районе Кусиро убийств и аварий было куда меньше, чем людей, сводивших счёты с жизнью; на Хоккайдо будто специально приезжали за смертью): Икары с разбитыми всмятку головами, некрасиво изломанные человеческие куклы, синюшные, вздувшиеся утопленники, полусгнившие хиккикомори с опарышами во вскрытых венах.

Тамошний прозектор улыбалась и говорила отцу, что мальчик растёт очень мужественный.

Кейджи до сих пор слышит это со всех сторон: _какой вы мужественный, Акааши. Вы вообще хоть чего-нибудь боитесь, Акааши?_

_Ты монстр, Кейджи._

Акааши не боится боли и легко подставляется под удар ради чьей бы то ни было защиты - но это нельзя назвать мужеством. Акааши не считает смерть красивой, но и не страшится её: точно знает, что будет дальше. Хочет жить, но плывёт по течению.

Жить - хорошо.

Сдохнуть - тоже неплохо.

Иногда, конечно, кажется, что это такой большой боженькин подъёб, что если сунуть пальцы в розетку, на самом деле случится магическое нихуя, что вечная любовь и жизнь - это такие повсеместные замечательные вещи, что люди на самом деле очень добрые. 

Ну и всё в таком духе.

Акааши сильно сомневается. Акааши верит в боженьку, который положил на эту вселенную и оставил её задыхаться в дыму, загнивать и захлёбываться в гное.

Кейджи уехал в Штаты ради того, чтобы ему не ебали мозги тем, что его точка зрения неправильная. Ради спокойствия и пары самоубийств в неделю. Кейджи думал, что эра гангстеров, мафии и пафосных перестрелок сгорела ещё лет пятьдесят назад.

Зря, в общем-то, думал.

Вот опять.  
Снова труп: голубовато-бледный, кровь на перерезанном горле ещё не высохла и блестит, в ровной ране, похожей на второй рот, видно красно-розовое мясо, череп перебит пополам по середине лица, - топором или ещё чем-то достаточно тяжёлым и острым - ладно хоть мозги не видно.

Свежатина, хоть с ножа жри.

Акааши лениво подмечает детали: молод, лет двадцать-двадцать пять, белый, судя по загару - из Айовы или Иллинойса, шрам на ступне, - бывший открытый перелом или воткнувшийся в ногу прут - едва заметная белая татуировка в виде горного хребта на широкой лодыжке, круглые солнца шрамов на бедре, - от пуль - хирургический шрам от пупка до грудины, заросший пирсинг на ключицах, у яремной впадины, поблёкшая, будто частично отмытая армейская татуировка на плече: ружьё, сапоги и едва различимая надпись "their lives - our freedom", аккуратная, как клеймо, полоса ожога на запястье. 

Память услужливо подсказывает схожие с прошлыми жертвами черты: белые чернила татуировки, ожог на руке, перерубленный пополам череп. Кейджи не поворачивается на вздох Конохи, только ближе наклоняется к тщательно вырисованному горному хребту и сообщает напарнику: _одинаковые тату. Парень из семьи._ Акинори тут же подбирается, подходит ближе, доставая блокнот, схематично перерисовывает тату - горы как горы, ничего необычного. Акааши достаёт телефон и фотографирует рисунок, краем уха слушая обещания напарника порасспрашивать здешних татуировщиков.

Добавляет: _лучше альпинистов расспроси. Может, смысл найдём._

Когда Кейджи выходит из морга, на улице уже темно. Полупустой, разукрашенный надписями вагон метро выглядит жутко, но Акааши неспособен это заметить: мужество и всё к нему прилегающее. Акааши пялится в экран телефона, рассматривая горы на фотографии, и мычит крутящуюся в голове песню, перебирая все имеющиеся в памяти данные.

Ничего не сходится.

 _No data_ , как говорят компьютеры.

Кейджи вязнет в мыслях так сильно, что теряется, когда над ухом возникает грубоватый голос. Мучительную минуту тупит в ореховые, почти жёлтые глаза непонятно откуда взявшегося собеседника. Переспрашивает: _что?_ \- заторможенно, как после трипа.

Мужчина рядом - солидный, в белом смокинге явно весьма дорогой марки - улыбается неестественно широко и как-то хищно, - Акааши до зуда в ладонях хочет потянуться к кобуре на бедре - повторяет: _это Анды, Фицрой, если тебе интересно. Если тебе интересно - это татуировка членов Железной Стены._

Акааши думает: _блядь._

Но до кобуры дотянуться не успевает. Вагон пуст; широкая горячая рука на шее Кейджи сжимается сильнее на каждое лишнее движение. Акааши хрипит, мысли сливаются в поток сплошного мата.

Подыхать в пустом и грязном вагоне метро от рук хер пойми кого даже плывущему по течению Кейджи совсем не хочется. Он нехотя, вскользь подмечает: мелкий шрам на скуле и у уголка губ, с десяток цветастых браслетов на руках, сбитые костяшки, седина - или краска? - во взъерошенных тёмных волосах, резкая мимика. Незнакомец вдруг хмурится, сжимает руку на горле ещё сильнее, так, что Акааши пробирает кашель, и спрашивает: _что, неужели совсем не страшно?_

Кейджи посылает его на хер почти от чистого сердца.

Кейджи заебал этот вопрос.

Вагон дёргается, останавливаясь, и в открывшиеся двери вваливается человек, уже знакомый Акааши. Долбаный гангстер. Объёбаный мудак. Чёрный кот, как его величают в этих краях. Тецуро Куроо по тоненькому досье в архиве (даже имя, скорее всего, не настоящее).

Кейджи не дёргается, когда он достаёт из рюкзака ASP и улыбчиво взводит курок. На вопрос _"неужели не страшно?"_ привычно выплёвывает адрес, куда стоит пойти. Рука на шее в какой-то момент становится невыносимо горячей, словно охваченной огнём, и Акааши подмечает, что глаза незнакомого преступника сверкают золотом и почти светятся.

А потом вокруг него с дикой скоростью коллапсирует ёбаная вселенная.

На самом деле это обморок, конечно же, но Кейджи до этого никогда в жизни не падал в обмороки. Но - вот вокруг него схлапывается чёрный космос, заглатывая вагон метро, ухмылку Тецуро и светящиеся золотые глаза, Акааши моргает и тут же видит белый потолок с витеватыми цветочными узорами. Рука на автомате тянется к бедру, но там, конечно же, нет ровным счётом ни хуя.

Ну, хуй-то есть. Чуть повыше, правда. А кобуры нет.

И штанов тоже.

Тело пробирает боязливая дрожь - впервые за херову тучу лет.

Справа что-то шуршит и матерится; голос почти до отвращения знакомый, раскалывающаяся голова услужливо выкатывает из недр памяти фотографический образ светящихся жёлтых глаз.

Акааши поворачивает голову и цепляется взглядом за татуированную спину: огромная полярная сова, раскинувшая крылья на широких плечах и лопатках, сверлит его удивительно знакомым хищным взглядом.

Подумать только.  
Ёбаная _сова_.

Кейджи думает, что не удивится, даже если всё-ещё-незнакомец сейчас повернётся и скажет что-нибудь вроде "я ебу гусей", потому что он - глава Когтей, которых весь их отдел тщетно долбит уже шестой год - сейчас стоит к Акааши спиной и вытирает мокрую после душа полуседую голову полотенцем.

Кейджи думает, что боженька решил вспомнить о забытой вселенной, вставить в его убеждения толстый хер и провернуть для верности пару раз. Это эгоистично, но всё-таки.

Он думает, что жить - довольно-таки неплохо.

А предводитель Когтей убивать будет медленно и азартно.

Не то, чтобы это что-то меняло.

Тот, будто услышав мысли, оборачивается, сверлит странным взглядом ключицы Акааши и делает шаг вперёд.

Кейджи думает: _всё. Пиздец. Приехали. Так далеко в прямую кишку вселенной я ещё не влезал._ Кейджи шарит взглядом по комнате в поисках чего-нибудь тяжёлого, но видит только подушки, полотенца и бледные, широкие руки с тонкими полосами рубцов.

Сова говорит: _извини,_ \- и ведёт пальцем по шее с невероятно хищным выражением лица.

Акааши пытается выкрутиться. Акааши использует людей против них самих - вдруг получится и с совой? Акааши мотает головой, _нет,_ мол, _не прощу_ , щурит глаза, вскидывая голову и вкладывая во взгляд как можно больше ненависти. Это смешно; это совершенно провальная провокация, но мужчина тушуется, отходит на шаг назад и хмурится, становится жутко-серьёзным, устрашающе похожим на владельца огромного синдиката.

Спрашивает: _тебе ведь информация нужна, да?_

И начинает потихоньку выдавать херову тучу материала для досье. 

Сова - Бокуто Котаро - глава основной части Когтей, той, что откололась от итальянских Фрициони.   
Второй лидер Когтей (их малочисленной, но более техничной части, собранной с трущоб Чёрным Котом) - Куроо Тецуро.   
Объединились ради свержения Железной Стены и сотрудничества с итальянскими Клементино, захватившими Вонголу.

Кейджи благодарен природе за хорошую память: ни телефона, ни блокнота, ни даже ручки при нём нет и записывать некуда.

Бокуто сворачивает повествование, едва упомянув цитрусовую мафию. Открывает дверь Тецуро, который тут же шагает к Котаро, с прищуром глядя на Акааши. Кот говорит: _именно поэтому, милашка, тебе стоит забить на эти трупы. А ещё лучше - бросить эту свою дерьмовенькую работу и переметнуться на сторону зла, раз уж у Бокуто на тебя стоит._

Акааши улыбается одними губами.

Прошлое отличное настроение вселенского похуиста возвращается на место с характерным щелчком. В гостиничной комнате пахнет формальдегидом и тянет холодом.

Жить - хорошо.

Сдохнуть - тоже вариант.

Кейджи говорит: _иди на хуй_ , - нежно выговаривая каждое слово, сгибает пальцы в нецензурном жесте. Что-что, а злить гангстеров Акааши за почти семь лет работы в отделе научился отлично. Это, конечно же, очень плохой вариант: хотелось бы уйти отсюда живым, но поиграть на слабых нервах Чёрного Кота хочется слишком сильно. 

Тецуро подлетает к нему в два шага, с хрустом впечатывает кулак в лицо, с диким оскалом вцепляется пальцами в руку и давит, пока она не начинает хрустеть. Боль обжигает кровь, пульсирует внутри красным, бьётся под веками и звенит в ушах; Акааши сцепляет зубы так сильно, что кажется, будто они сейчас сломаются. 

И всё опять сливается в череду необъятной неведомой хуйни, от которой хочется убежать. Как в старшей школе, когда Кейджи чуть не угодил в постель к учителю, как в университете, когда Кейджи тщетно пытался выкроить себе хотя бы час сна без практики, зубрёжки и хождения по моргам.

Всё сливается в ураган: Тецуро уходит, Котаро тащит Акааши в больницу, возвращает родной тяжёленький глок, дарит непонятную, жутковато-нежную улыбку и исчезает в белых больничных коридорах, пока Кейджи вправляют нос и руку.

Он смотрит в зеркало: огромный синяк на носу, треснувшая губа. Идеально-ровная полоса ожога на шее - как клеймо - то, за что извинялся сова.

Акааши возвращается на работу, но о трупах из Стены никто не говорит. Дело закрыто, и только в архивном файлике, под печатью, мелкими буквами светится надпись "Когти". Он рассказывает главе отдела всё, что узнал о группировке, и Гриндич хмурится, записывая информацию в толстую тетрадь. Говорит: _ты неплохо работаешь, парень, хотя больничный и отпуск тебе не помешают_ Говорит: _продолжай в том же духе, но слишком глубоко не лезь, это та ещё жопа,_ а Акааши не может сказать, что уже увяз слишком глубоко, чтобы иметь возможность вернуться.

И - вот опять.  
Снова труп.

Какой-то подозрительно свежий - только привезли, чистый, ни единой глубокой раны или шрама, только синяки, ссадины, царапины, в основном ближе к бёдрам, явные следы изнасилования и всё такое. Акааши задним числом подмечает, что на холодном металлическом столе лежит очень красивый парень, а потом удивляется самому себе.

Если ты всю жизнь провёл в морге, говорить о трупах как о живых людях просто не получится. Считать их объектами изучения выходит уже чисто рефлекторно, подсознательно, на уровне привитой в детстве привычки.

Как только Кейджи понимает это, мертвец на столе делает глубокий, судорожный вздох.

Акааши думает: _ну что за хуйня._

_Ещё блядского зомби-апокалипсиса мне здесь не хватало._

Труп открывает медовые глаза и щурится, подтягивая колени к груди и беспомощно, слепо озираясь. Зрачки у него всё ещё огромные, растёкшиеся по радужке, как после морфина. Тонкие бледные ладони трясутся, покрываются видной сеткой капилляров и вен. Кейджи набирает полную грудь воздуха, чтобы позвать Коноху и послать его за врачом, но затихает и давится вздохом, когда видит огромного чёрного кота, точащего чернильные когти о спину парня.

Акааши думает меньше минуты.

Думает, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Думает, что он, вообще-то, должен предать этого парня справедливому суду или хотя бы проверить его личность и пробить по базе приводы.

Думает, что добровольно идти в задницу ещё дальше - чистой воды идиотизм.

Думает, что все эти бессмысленные игры в хорошего человека адово заебали. Кейджи вырос в морге, его привлекает либо слишком живое, либо необратимо мёртвое.

Середины нет. 

А зомби-парнем, если повезёт, можно выкупить полезную информацию. Кейджи всегда и из всего готов извлечь выгоду. Жить, как говорится, - хорошо. Он откашливается и ледяным тоном спрашивает у ожившего трупа имя.

Попавшегося кота зовут Козуме Кенма; он - не жертва Тецуро и, похоже, даже не его выброшенная игрушка.

Конечно, игрушкам не набивают на спине огромный символ семьи.

Акааши кидает парню белый медицинский халат и, отдав должное собственной предусмотрительности, набирает записанный в список контактов номер Тецуро Куроо, взятый из архивных материалов.

Кот берёт трубку после третьего гудка.

Говорит: _тебе же говорили не лезть не в своё дело, милашка. Неужели нельзя просто взять и забить?  
_  
Акааши отвечает: _я бы забыл, но у меня на столе оживают мертвецы с подозрительными татуировками. Если бы ты не выкидывал свои игрушки куда попало, я бы и не лез, знаешь ли._ Козуме застывает на металлическом столе, сверлит спину Кейджи испуганным диковатым взглядом, но молчит.

Куроо виснет на полминуты, шуршит чем-то в трубке, а потом неожиданно осипшим голосом спрашивает, о ком речь.

Кейджи улыбается: _К-е-н-м-а._

Подразумевает что-то вроде: _это тебе за сломанную руку, ублюдок._

Тецуро выдыхает в трубку удивительно уязвимо. Теряет свою вкрадчивую, кошачью манеру говорить, срывается на человеческое "пожалуйста", и Акааши чувствует почти пьянящее чувство победы.

У Акааши вообще все чувства - почти.

Кот срывается в участок, рычит в трубку обещания скорой смерти Кейджи, но тот только улыбается, мол, _ты всерьёз думаешь, что тебя пустят дальше прихожей? То есть, пустят, конечно же, но не в тот коридор. В допросную._

У Кенмы холодные руки. Он сжимает запястье Акааши - не сильно, но с неуловимой давящей угрозой, мол, _не дразни - убьёт_. Кейджи не боится ни разу; отбитое чувство самосохранения лежит трупом где-то на самом дне лёгких, рядом с остатками табачного дыма.

Кейджи знает: Куроо - лев в клетке. И, пока он в клетке, его вполне можно дразнить. Тецуро рычит в трубку проклятия, ломает что-то там, у себя, где бы он ни был. Акааши говорит: _успокойся_ , но это делает только хуже.

А потом то же слово, подобравшись ближе к телефону, говорит Козуме. У него тихий, совершенно спокойный голос - не ледяной тон Кейджи, но что-то мягко-угрожающее, как шелест стали, вынимаемой из ножен.

Тецуро затыкается мгновенно. Тецуро спрашивает: _что тебе нужно?_

Акааши отвечает: _Стена. Что они, где они собираются, как их прикрыть. Наш информатор у Когтей. Ещё лучше - сотрудничество._

Акааши думает, что, если демона не победить, - а Когти уже вписались в ДНК страны, рассыпались по ней, как грёбаные шрамы и вросли намертво - лучше с ним сотрудничать. Топает к Гриндичу, приставив Коноху к Кенме и включает громкую связь.

Меньшее зло шипит в трубку согласие как раз вовремя. Выдаёт информацию - где, когда, как; называет имена глав банды, время их встречи и точный адрес. Потом говорит: _сова согласен на сотрудничество. Он уже в пути._

Акааши застывает в кабинете главы отдела бледным изваянием. Хмурый взгляд Гриндича сверлит сначала телефон, затем лицо Кейджи. Гриндич говорит: _отличная работа.  
_  
Говорит: _лучшей ситуации и желать нельзя.  
_  
Говорит: _жди повышения и готовься к атакам моралистов.  
_  
Акааши идёт обратно в морг, ёжась от взглядов коллег. Коноха смотрит хмуро, с недоумением, но вежливо кивает и уходит к себе. Кенма сидит на металлическом столе, болтая ногами, и ёжится от холода. 

Кейджи протягивает ему свой кофе, садится на стул в тёмном углу и прикрывает глаза. Хочется выключить свет и звук - шум отдела доходит сюда тихими отголосками, но всё равно доходит и раздражает.

Кенма цедит кофе, а потом вдруг произносит: _это было очень безрассудно._ И щурит глаза, мол, _как ты вообще оказался среди этих высокоморальных трусов_. Мол, _для настоящих подвигов мораль - ничто._

Акааши думает, что на хуй подвиги. Что Когти - это какой-то ёбаный орден ассасинов. Что поступать по наитию не следовало. Шум становится громче; Козуме по-кошачьи поворачивает голову на звук и ограничивается понятливым мычанием. Акааши прислушивается тоже - и отчётливо слышит мат Гриндича.

И уже знакомый чуть рокочущий голос. Бокуто говорит очень громко, официально-насмешливо, как бизнесмен на подписании договора, слова хорошо слышно даже за закрытыми дверями под хруст галогенных ламп.

 _Бартер_. _Я вам своего человека - вы мне вашего. Я вам сотрудничество - вы мне его гарант._

Кенма улыбается одними губами, и Акааши уже знает, что будет дальше. Гриндич рычит, бьёт кулаком по столу - звон пробирает весь участок - и спрашивает: _кто?_

Кейджи слышит своё имя.

Масштабы пиздеца для него растут со скоростью звука: шаги совы становятся ближе; металлическая дверь скрипит, распахиваясь. Котаро кидает Кенме пакет и ворчит что-то вроде "давай, проваливай", впивается в Акааши золотым взглядом. Кенма медленно одевается в заботливо принесённые вещи и выскальзывает из холодной комнаты, зарываясь острым подбородком в воротник толстовки.

Сова берёт наскоком: подскакивает, подходя вплотную, смотрит сверху вниз и улыбается. Акааши думает, что давить на Куроо определённо было ошибкой.

Акааши шипит: _я тебя посажу_. Бокуто разводит руками, мол, _у нас мирный договор, нихера ты не сделаешь._

И он прав.

Кейджи прикрывает глаза и плывёт по течению. Шипит от прикосновений слишком горячих ладоней, будто объятых пламенем. Сова улыбается широко и слишком искренне.

 _В морге так не улыбаются_ , думает Акааши.  
 _  
Нормальные люди так не улыбаются._

Бокуто вообще какой-то переживой, как торчок под сальвией - гуляет в двух мирах одновременно, смеётся, сверкает бешеными глазами. Кейджи это кажется чем-то неправильным, встаёт поперёк горла - особенно после извечных подколов окружающих на тему того, что он "какой-то мёртвый".

Переживой и недоумерший.

Заебись.

Акааши пытается вывернуться и уйти от прикосновения, но Бокуто рычит "моё", впечатывает его спиной в стену и опаляет горячим дыханием губы.

Кейджи думает, что сходит с ума. Кейджи думает что-то вроде _"да я окончательно ёбнулся"_. И подаётся вперёд, расстёгивает дрожащими пальцами пуговицы на белом пиджаке.

В морге Кейджи ещё не трахался.

Всё бывает в первый раз.

Стягивая с Акааши рубашку, Бокуто на секунду останавливается, поднимает голову и спрашивает: _всё так просто?_

Кейджи улыбается: _а у меня есть выбор?_

Котаро хмурится и отступает на шаг. Говорит: _есть_. В золотых глазах черти гремят цепями, усмирённые, как псы.

Кейджи привлекает либо слишком живое, либо необратимо мёртвое.

Ему любопытно - может, если сунуть пальцы в розетку, и впрямь произойдёт волшебное нихуя? Если раззадорить голодного хищника текучей кровью, он не разорвёт никого в клочья? Если медленно скинуть рубашку на пол, глядя Бокуто прямо в глаза, и ещё более медленно расстегнуть пряжку ремня, сова решит уйти?

Котаро не уходит.

Котаро оправдывает ожидания.

И это до отвращения неплохо - почти восхитительно - слушать отдалённые голоса за стеной, ощущая в себе горячие пальцы и чувствуя, как свет и звук растворяются, расплываются и оставляют после себя обжигающее тепло, чужое хриплое дыхание и образ диких топазовых глаз.

Когда Кейджи выползает из морга, из сотрудников в здании остаются только уборщица и охрана. Бокуто сверкает взглядом по сторонам и совершенно не напоминает главу грёбаной преступной группировки, скорее непоседливого школьника, впервые посещающего полицейский участок.

Акааши находит забавным наблюдение за ним.

Уже в пустом вагоне метро Бокуто спрашивает: _больше не обещаешь меня посадить?_ С обманчивым детским энтузиазмом. Глаза сверкают чем-то опасным, сродни азарту.

Кейджи щурит глаза: _посажу, если попадёшься._

Котаро обещает: _не попадусь._

В вагоне пусто; лампы работают через раз. Акааши чувствует, как усталость прокатывается волнами от затылка до пальцев ног, как глаза не хотят фокусироваться и болят от линз, как голова упрямо склоняется к плечу. Бокуто обнимает Кейджи за плечи и наклоняет к себе.

Это мило, если забыть о том, кто он.

Кейджи прикрывает глаза, утыкаясь лбом в чужое плечо. Котаро спрашивает: можно я останусь у тебя? - точно они школьники какие-нибудь.

Акааши думает, что больше всего это похоже на какой-нибудь второсортный роман. Особенно, если в конце хэппиэнд. Акааши думает, что где-то точно зарыто наебалово, крошечный пунктик в договоре, продающий с потрохами их обоих в услужение ёбаному садюге-боженьке.

Мальчик, выросший в морге, как никто другой знает, что жизнь - дерьмовая штука.

На вопрос Бокуто он, конечно, кивает: спать хочется почти смертельно. Доверчиво придвигается ближе к Котаро и засыпает в считанные секунды, почти проваливается в сон, как в обморок. Просыпается от невесомого прикосновения к шраму на шее, приоткрывает глаза, но Бокуто только улыбается и качает головой, позволяя спать дальше.

Акааши просыпается у него на руках перед дверью собственной квартиры. Спрашивает: _ты что, тащил меня всю дорогу от метро?_

Котаро пожимает плечами и улыбается. Кейджи звенит ключами, открывая дверь, заходит в квартиру, неаккуратно скидывая ботинки прямо на пороге, и топает в комнату, мешком падая на кровать. Бокуто почти заботливо стягивает с него рубашку, штаны и носки. Акааши ёжится, залезает под одеяло и задумчиво наблюдает за тем, как Котаро расстёгивает пиджак и рубашку.

Полярная сова на его спине смотрит всё так же диковато, блестит жёлтыми глазами. Кейджи протягивает руку и с любопытством проводит по перьям пальцами - нет, не живая. Бокуто усмехается: _хочешь такую же? Я отведу тебя к мастеру._

Акааши качает головой: _издеваешься? Я же не в семье._

Бокуто грозно хмурится, и Кейджи продолжает: _но, наверное, было бы неплохо. Мне нравятся филины._

Акааши думает, что всё идёт подозрительно, ужасно легко, словно сюжет фильма или что-то в этом духе. Котаро улыбается, забирается под одеяло, сгребая мужчину в охапку, утыкается носом в шею и застывает, окружая Кейджи мягким, как пух, теплом.

Шепчет: _не ходи в рейд._

Акааши хмурится. Не верит, что можно вот так, с места в карьер; не уверен ни в правильности собственных решений, ни в искренности совы.

Акааши просто плывёт по течению.

Судьба оказывается мастером подъёбов, - хотя кто бы сомневался, на самом деле, сколько жизней за всю историю человечества было сломано с её лёгкой руки - потому что рейд на Железную Стену оказывается очень скоро. Бокуто сидит в отделе и сверлит Гриндича взглядом, называя место и время встречи глав банды.

Акааши шуршит листами досье - Монива, Футакучи, Аоне. Гриндич кашляет, кивает Котаро и Кейджи вдруг понимает, что, даже если бы ему хотелось, отвертеться от рейда не получится: туда пойдут все. Накопанная благодаря людям Когтей информация о Стене за два дня дала отделу больше, чем за шесть лет, и сотни достаточно тяжёлых дел заканчивались там, за железной стеной.

Вечером, перед самым рейдом, Акааши обещает себе, что будет просто плыть по течению. Никакого мужества, никакого рыцарства и геройства - выверенные шаги и выстрелы. Обещает себе, Бокуто, даже Гриндичу.

И ошибается: стреляет навскидку в убегающего Футакучи, чувствуя, как бок обжигает невыносимо горячей красной болью. Шум и свалка вокруг становятся слишком громкими, в глазах мутнеет, но Кейджи упорно продолжает отстреливаться от взбесившихся членов Стены, взглядом выискивая знакомые лица. Он запинается за распростёртое на бетонном полу тело, падает, чувствуя, как кружится голова, и понимает, что не может встать.

Это немного очень страшно: _понимать, что не можешь сделать такое простое действие._ Акааши смотрит вниз, на рану, и охает: кровь.

Слишком много крови.

Шум медленно затихает.

 _Умереть,_ шипит самому себе Кейджи, жмурясь от медленно затухающей боли в боку и навскидку стреляя в последних оставшихся в здании членов Стены, _тоже неплохо_. Коноха громко матерится где-то неподалёку - жив, значит, всё отлично; на остальных пришедших Акааши поебать. Он осторожно ползёт к стене, прислоняется к ней спиной и мутным взглядом пялится на окровавленную руку. Рана не зажимается; кровь из неё течёт липкая и тёмно-красная, как вино.

Страх плавится в груди и висит над желудком тяжёлым колоколом, в который кто-то вдруг зазвонил. Мужество вытекает из лёгких как гелий из дырявого шарика, оставляя после себя только непередаваемый ужас.

Акааши страшно, так страшно, как не было никогда. Он беспомощно шарит взглядом по темному помещению, пока не натыкается на подошедшего Бокуто, пытается выдавить улыбку, но выходит скорее гримаса боли.

Широкие бледные руки кажутся горячими, как раскалённый утюг или что-то вроде того. Кейджи усмехается сравнению, по горлу вверх прокатывается кровь, наполняет лёгкие кашлем и отдаётся далёкой болью в боку. В золотых глазах - страх, беспокойство, ещё какая-то хуйня, совершенно не свойственная главной преступной заднице страны, совершенно непонятная Акааши Кейджи. 

Кейджи не понимает, как можно любить человека, которого знаешь от силы два дня. Кейджи не понимает, как можно быть жестоким и добрым одновременно. _Кейджи не понимает, как ещё что-нибудь из списка парадоксов Бокуто Котаро_.

В золотых глазах хуева туча всего, что Кейджи не понимает.

Что он хотел бы понять.

Прочувствовать.

Вспомнить.

Акааши цепляется пальцами за рубашку Бокуто и сипит: _мне страшно, Котаро. Мне так страшно господи вызови скорую спаси меня я не хочу умирать не хочу не хочу не хочу не-_

Шёпот обрывается булькающим кашлем. В цитриновых глазах ужаса больше, чем есть у всего Кейджи.

Вот опять, думается ему почти меланхолично.  
Снова труп.

Ёбаная цикличность доконала. Боженька оказался тем ещё хуйлом. Мальчик, выросший в морге, в итоге в нём и окажется.

Кейджи бы посмеялся, если бы был каким-нибудь отбитым психом или кем-то вроде того. Или если бы к нему внезапно пришла утерянная ещё в раннем детстве эмоциональность. Или если бы он считал, что смерть - это красиво.

Но в смерти нет ни хуя красивого.

Паника бьётся в сердце отголосками, выходит из тела вместе с кровью, и Акааши даже хватает на смелое: _больно, Бокуто?_ Голос сиплый, безжизненно-механический, говорить ощутимо больно, как и дышать. Где-то далеко звенит машина скорой.

Бокуто кивает. 

Кейджи улыбается: _значит, жить будешь_.  
___

Это - гвоздь под ключицу.

Застрявший под костью и мешающий дышать, ржавый, покрытый солью, которая обжигает изнутри огнём, пробивший лопатку и торчащий оттуда недокрылом.

При виде заходящегося в панике Акааши Бокуто заходится и сам; сердце стучит в горле, в лёгких - вода или кислота, разлившись, встыла намертво в альвеолы. Бокуто думает, что если бы мог, отдал бы Кейджи всю свою жизнь, до последнего хрипа, встал бы на его места с пробитой печенью и беспрестанно льющейся ёбаной кровью.

 _Болит - значит жив_.

Бокуто ненавидит это.

Бокуто ненавидит, что всё ещё упрямо и отчаянно хочет жить. Что оклемается когда-нибудь - через месяц или два. Что _не спас._

На похоронах Акааши Кейджи глава Когтей надирается, разбивая стаканы и бутылки, а потом идёт к Ямато и набивает себе на груди, у самого сердца, филина со стальными глазами.

Во снах Бокуто Кейджи улыбается и передаёт ему волейбольный мяч - снова и снова, оттачивая движение до автоматизма. Во снах Бокуто Кейджи ходит в кино и покупает шоколадный попкорн. Во снах Бокуто Кейджи радуется каждому забитому за сетку мячу и скачет от счастья вместе с Котаро.

На чёрное со слюдяными проблесками гранитное надгробие глава Когтей не смотрит, но место на кладбище рядом с могилой Акааши для него уже выкуплено.


End file.
